


Scream

by juliarhapsody



Category: Scream (Movies), scream - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliarhapsody/pseuds/juliarhapsody
Summary: In which Kris Curtis, a closeted lesbian, has a crush on her next-door neighbor, Sidney Prescott who is constantly get stalked by a masked murderer.
Relationships: Sidney Prescott / Original Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Scream

“Is that Gale Weathers?” 

Kris Curtis turned her head to look at her best friend, Marissa Barrymore, staring at the news van, parked in front of Woodsboro High School. She didn’t know how Marissa knew exactly from a normal van that the famous news caster Gale Weathers. It wasn’t until she saw the caster herself in her green neon suit, being filmed by her camera guy. 

She knew why she and other news people were there: the murder of Casey Becker and her boyfriend, Steve Orth. 

Kris heard about it first from her mom this morning before she was picked up by Marissa. She didn’t know why her mom told her. Kris wanted to throw up on the spot. 

But then again, she couldn’t. She had to keep up the image. She had to keep up the image that she didn’t stare at her during science. She had to keep up the image that she didn’t think about her, think about them together. They were lab partners once last year and gotten on well together. Kris thought they were close but that was until their project ended and they both went on to their own lives. Kris being the quiet student who was only surviving until college and Casey who was living her high school days like no tomorrow. 

“I watch her show all the time.” Marissa said as she spit out her gum into her wrapper and threw it in the trash next to her. 

Kris turned to her, snapping back into reality, “Well, she’s a newscaster...she’s on all the time.” 

Marissa took her arm and hit Kris in the shoulder. Kris jokingly yelled in pain. 

“Did you know her at all?” 

“Who, Gale Weathers?” 

“No, Casey. You guys were lab partners, right?” 

Kris sighed, not wanting to confess her feelings for a dead girl or confess her feelings for a girl anyway. She hadn’t told anyone for that matter. Kris was going to keep it a secret until the right person came along. 

“Yeah, we were.” Kris nodded, silently. 

Marissa put her hand on her shoulder, “Hey, hey, it’s okay. I’m sure they will find the asshole that did this.” 

As Marissa said this, Kris turned her head to see Tatum Riley and Sideny Prescott, her next door neighbor, walking together. Kris guessed they were talking about the same thing based on Sidney’s horrified reaction. She felt bad for Sidney. It was only a year ago when her mom was raped and murdered and Sidney was the key witness to see Cotton Weary leave, putting him instantly in jail. 

She wasn’t super popular as much as Casey, but she was still known around the town, probably even more now because of her mother’s murder. Tatum, her best friend, was more of the outgoing type and doing what she pleased, dragging Sidney around. 

The rest of their friend group consisted of Randy Meeks, the known cinema nerd who was constantly fired from his job at the video rental place, Billy Loomis’, Sidney’s boyfriend who barely ever washed his hair and his best friend, Stu Macher that always seemed high on something. They had their own group and Kris had her own group, well duo with Marissa. 

Her first class was English which included two of Sidney’s group, Stu and Billy. She watched Billy who twisted his pencil in his hair and Stu whispered over his shoulder. Kris bit her lip, wondering what they were talking about. It wasn’t until her and Billy locked eyes that she quickly looked down at her desk. 

Not only because she didn’t want him to get an idea that she had a crush on him because first, she didn’t like men and if she did, Billy would be the last man she would like, but also because she didn’t want him to get the idea that she suspected him of something. 

“Now, class, I’m sure you finished Macbeth on your own. What are your thoughts?” 

Stu, without raising his hand, “That Macbeth dude was crazy cool.” 

People in the class laughed where Kris scoffed. It was his usual Stu attitude, not taking anything seriously. 

“He killed all those people so he can get crown,” Stu explained. “Mad props to him.” 

Kris crossed her arms and slouched. She looked up in front of the class to see her teacher, Mr. Rudd, staring at her. He knew that even if she was quiet most of the time in class, Kris wouldn’t let most of the teenagers not understand the point of Macbeth. 

Kris sighed, “What the hell are you talking about” 

The class, including Stu and Billy, look to her. She sat up even more in her chair. Kris had to support her claim, that’s what she was taught, unlike Stu who just let the class laugh at his comment. 

“He went crazy, crazy because of power. This whole play is supposed to be a cautionary tale of what that can do to a person and how it ends badly. He was all fine until his wife forced him to do it and after he killed the king, it went down from there.” 

Stu rolled his eyes, “Well, he needed to-” 

Kris leaned forward on her desk, “So, you’re saying that he needed to take multiple human lives to gain control? He didn’t need to. He was manipulated by his wife which caused him to be worse. You’re telling me that you would kill, take away human life for control?” 

Before Stu could say anything back, Billy slapped his shoulder. Kris took notice and Billy saw that she did. 

He said, loudly so others could hear, “You’re really going to pick a fight with the Shakespeare nut of the school?” 

Billy sounded disappointed and annoyed. It almost sounded like Billy wasn’t disagreeing with what he said, he just wanted to keep his mouth shut. 

Kris didn’t even like Shakespeare that much. She was just stating facts that were right in the play. She didn’t understand how any could think otherwise. Throughout the class, she just sat staring at the book not wanting to make eye content with anyone. When the bell finally rang, she stood up, looked at her converse, and attempted to walk out of the classroom without any contact. That was until she knocked into someone and looked up to see Stu, licking his lips. 

“Feisty, you were today in class,” he smirked. 

Kris gave a soft frown before pushing him out of the way and stepping into the busy hallway. He followed behind her, “It was kind of cute.” 

Kris turned around, standing in the hallway, facing Stu. She didn’t want to straight-up say, “You’re not my type, you’re not a girl” so she decided to put it on him. 

“Don’t you have a girlfriend?” 

He smirked, trying to make it seems that made him more attractive. She rolled her eyes and turned back around to walk down the hallway. 

She passed the principal’s office where Sidney Prescott walked out. Sidney fixed her coat in hand and then looked up at Kris. They shared a look before Kris looked down and continued to walk. Kris didn’t know why but she hoped Sidney was still staring at her.


End file.
